Stay With Me
by Catty Hiwatari
Summary: One-Shot fpr Padfootlet. I honestly think this is a better one then the last one. ReiKorimi lil bit of KaiCatty. Rei has feeling for a girl and has his mind set on making her his forever. Will a stubbern wolf allow him to do that though?


Catty: ok I feel that I owe Korimi-chan a better one-shot so here it is...

Rei: YEAH!!!!  
  
Kai: She doesn't own Beyblade so don't sue. She also doesn't own "Breathing" - Yellowcard

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

****

Stay With Me

()NormalPOV()

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!"

" Stupid alarm... " Amber orbs fluttered open and glanced at the neon green numbers as his vision slowly focused to determine that the bright numbers said.

5:45am.....

' Great, well I better get up before her so I can get everything done. ' Rei thought as he looked down and smiled. Korimi was sleeping silently with her head on his chest and her hair a mess. Rei gently stroked the dark mass away from her face. The black and red locks rested behind her as Rei kissed her on the forehead.

Rei quietly got out of the bed bringing the covers over his koi and headed for the shower. If everything went as planned, then he would be a very happy neko by the end of the day.

' It all has to happen today.' Rei thought as he turned on the shower and bathed quickly. ' I'm going to have to catch Tala and he usually has his team up and ready for training at around 6:20am ' Rei washed his hair and spread the conditioner through it.

' Maybe even Kai will be by then, that is if Catty didn't keep him up all night complaining about now having lyrics ready or not. I wonder if she was telling the truth. Spike had been joking around about them holding a concert for us since we're now the 5th time world champions.' Rei shook his head and washed the rest of his body then turned off the shower.

Rei glanced at the clock as it said 6:15am. ' Shit ' Rei rushed out of the shower and quickly through on some baggy pants that had a tiger on the bottem left leg, his black and blue DC's (shoes), a black shirt with a white tiger on the back. He replaced his hair sash with a black one and wore a bandana that had tiger stripes across it.

' Ok, time to go find Tala ' Rei ran over to the dresser and smiled at the picture Korimi forced Tala to take last christmas. They had been under the mistle toe and of course kissed right in front of him while he cursed something in russian that left Kai smirking then looking for Catty.

__

Korimi-chan,

Hey listen I had to get up early thing morning to get something done and go with Kai to buy some new Beyblade parts. Don't wait up for me, we'll be taking a while, then we're training. Keizer got an upgrade thanks to Chief and Tala. Breakfest is on the counter alright?

Love

Rei

  
  
Satisfied Rei ran off and left breakfest ready for Korimi and put a sign next to it warning Tyson not to touch it or else. When everything was done he glanced at the clock again and signed. It was already 6:45am meaning Tala was already outside with Bryan and the others. Rei quickly checked to see if Kai was awake, but once he got to the bottem of the stairs he looked up and saw a famalier pair of both crimson and golden eyes.

" What are you doing here bro? You better hurry and get Tala, they got up late this morning since they were upgrading Korimi-chans blade last night. " Catty said cheerfully.

Rei smirked and nodded a thanks. He had already told Catty and Kai of his plans and told Tala that he needed to talk to him before he trained his team today.

Rei walked over to the Demolition Boys rooms and quietly opened the door. Ian saw Rei and grinned.

" Whats the tiger doing up so early? " Ian said as Rei turned around and greeted the shortest blader by smiling.

" You know if Tala's up yet? " Rei asked as Ian looked down the hall.

" Yea, Bryan's being a pain today, sayin something about not being able to sleep cause of all the ruckess we made last night fixing Korimi's blade. " Ian sighed as he saw something like a boot being chugged at him. Thankfully he dodged it in time.

" Are mornings always like this? " Rei looked questionable at Ian.

" Not really. " Ian said as he ran off into the kitchean to get something to eat.

Tala marched out of Bryan's room with Falborg in hand. Rei saw the red head marching down the hallway and walking past him into the kitchean yelling something about not having enough food in the suite.

Rei chuckled and walked in after him.

" If you want I can cook something? " Rei knew Tala didn't like having his help so much ever since he started dating his little sister.

" Is that so Kon? " Tala also had a thing about calling him by his last name all the time.

" Tala, its Ray, and plus I need to talk to you about something rather... uhhhh important " Rei said catching the red heads attention. Ian looked up at the two. Rei never really came to talk to Tala that much since all Tala ever wanted to know what how his sister was doing.

" It's not about Korimi is it? " Tala raised an eyebrow at the neko.

" Well, Kinda yes and kinda no. " Rei said keeping a careful eye on the red-heads reactions.

" Go on " Tala said taking a seat in one of the chairs at the dinning room table.

" Well .. " Rei thought real quick then smiled, " Why don't talk a walk while I tell you. "

" I'm I going to need it? "

" It would be advised. "

" Ian tell Bryan he lucked out, you guys can have a free day today. " Tala said getting up and getting his jacket and leaving falborg on the table.

Ian smirked as Tala and Rei left. Bryan and Spencer walked in right as the two left.

" So did he manage to get Tala out. " Bryan asked retrieving Falborg off the table.

" We have a free day today. I'm guessing he's got some gut after all. " Ian smirked as they all left to go to the cafe and eat breakfest. Bryan spotted Kai and Catty sitting at a table not to far from them. Ian looked over and saw them too and yelled at Catty.

" Hey Cat how ya doing over there? " Ian and Catty acted like brother and sister so much it wasn't funny.

" Nothing much dwarf, Tala give you guys the day off? " Catty smirked as Ian fumed at the nickname he had gained from the tiger demon.

" Rei needed to talk to him. " Bryan said simply.

Kai and Catty smirked and shook their heads.

" He's really going all out. " Kai said as he finished his coffee.

" Huh? " Bryan, Ian, and Spencer looked questionably at the two before them.

" Today's what, their 3rd yr anniversary? " Catty said as she counted mentally. ' and only 5 more days until mine and Kai's 3rd anniversary ' Catty sighed and stared at her coke.

Kai knew what was going through her head and reached his hand over and laced their fingers together. Kai smiled when Catty looked up and grinned as she got up and sat down in Kai's lap.

Bryan rolled his eyes and grinned. " She can never just stay off of you can she? " All 5 of them laughed as Kai and Catty joined the 3 demolition boys.

" Anyone for B.S.? " Catty asked.

" You got the cards? " Bryan asked.

Catty held her deck in hands and handed it to Bryan as he shaffled and gave out all the cards.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Tala and Rei))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rei and Tala had been walking along the beach for about 15 mins when Tala finally stopped Rei and looked him straight in the eyes.

" Why did you bring me out here Kon? " Tala asked as he noticed that Rei tensed slightly when he touched his shoulder. What ever he wanted to tell him, it wasn't easy to just ask.

" Tala, I know how much you don't like me bring with your sister but, .... " Rei stopped and stared off at the waves. " I really love her. "   
  
Tala looked at the Neko-jin finally understanding what they were out here for.

" I wanted to ask your permission to marry your sister " Rei looked at Tala whose eyes went wide for a second.

Or not.

" You want to marry her?! " Tala stared at him as Rei nodded.

" Normally you would ask the father, but, since I can't do that I was wondering if I could ask you. " Rei said.

" Why today? " Tala asked as he looked over to the ocean.

" Cause its our anniversary. " Rei looked at Tala.

" It'll be 3 years now right? " Tala said as a smirk grew onto his lips as the wolf and tiger stared at each other for a moment.

" Yea. " Rei said as he felt a new hope build inside of him.

" Well, " Tala said as he scratched the back of his head, " If I haven't been able to get you away from her by now, I guess you can. "

Rei's eyes lit up as he held his hand out for a handshake. " You mean it? "

Tala took Rei's hands and shook it. " Sure. Now if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass. "

Both smiled and laughed as they talked on their way back to the hotel.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Korimi))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sapphire eyes snapped opened to the sound of the famalier sound of a beeping from the alarm clock. Grabbing ahold of the clock she threw against the wall.

' Where's Rei? ' Korimi thought as she got up and saw a note addressed to her on the dresser. Reading through it Korimi sighed and got into the shower.

" Rei, where could you be? " Korimi thought as she washed herself.

About 10 mins later she got out of the shower and dried off. Going through her closet she looked through the mess of pants and shirts that had been thrown into the closet. Korimi randomly grabbed a pair of pants and her gryffindor tank top.

Korimi yawned and put on her shoes and tied her hair back as she walked down to the kitchen and saw the breakfest Rei had left for her. She had managed to stand right in front of it when Tyson suddenly ran in and saw the food.

" BREAKFEST!!!!!! " Tyson yelled as he ran over to the dish only to have a peice of paper thrown into his face.

" Read it Tyson. " Korimi said as she took a bite out of the waffules.

" aww man, Korimi can I have a lil bit PLEASE!!!!!!!! " Tyson whined.

" NO! This is MY breakfest and I'M going to enjoy it! " Korimi said as she walked out to the dining room table and ate the food. Max walked in just in time to see Korimi leave to go to Demolition Boys room.

" Their not in there Korimi! " Max yelled towards the black and red haired balder.

" Ok. Thanks Maxie " Korimi said as she got her jacketand headed off to the cafe.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Cafe)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tala and Rei decided to join the rest of thier friends at the cafe and joined in on the game of B.S.

" So how did it go? " Catty asked Rei who looked rather happy.

" Well Tala won't strangle me. " Rei laughed as Ian suddenly got the whole pile.

" So what did you talk to him about. " Bryan asked looking at his cards and placing 2 down. " 2 Kings "

" He wanted to marry Korimi, 1 ace " Tala said as Bryan, Ian, and Spencer looked at Rei who blushed.

" 2, 2's " Kai said as he looked at Rei, " Do you have the ring? "

Rei looked at Kai and smiled, " yeah, 1, 3 "

" Well, let see it. 2, 4's " Spencer said as Rei looked at the clock and then the door.

" Not here, her she comes. " Rei said as Korimi entered the cafe.

" darn, 4, 5's " Bryan said.

" B.S.! " Catty looked Bryan in the eyes.

Everyone stared at Bryan who glared at Catty then took the deck.

" Baka Neko."

Everyone laughed as Bryan took the whole pile of cards and orginazed them all. Korimi walked over and joined then.

" Hey guys whats up? " Korimi said as Ian tried to hold back his laughter. " and why does Ian look like a balloon that about to pop? "

At that everyone broke into laughter all over again. Bryan suddenly looked like he was wishing he was somewhere else.

" Its ok Bryan, I'm sure Catty just wanted to say B.S. for the heck of it. " Tala chuckled through his teeth.

Korimi got the idea and shook her head and pulled up a seat next to Rei.

The game lasted about 2 more hours when they decided that both Catty and Korimi had lie detectors on them and were winning horribly.

" Ok that's it for me. " Kai said as they finished a game that Korimi had won.

" So what do you want to do today? " Ian asked as everyone sat in their seats.

" I dunno. " Came the usual answer from all.

Catty sat up in her seat and looked outside at the trees. Ian saw what she was looking at then grinned.

" Catty you remember what happened the last time you clibed one of those tree's " Ian chuckled when Catty glared at the short blader.

" Yes I remember but I was think about going to the Cherry Blosson Festival tonight. " Catty said as she threw a chip at Ian.

" Why there? " Tala looked at Catty then at Rei.

" Because, I just want to go. Their suppose to have rides, games, and fireworks tonight. " Catty smiled when she caught Kai's eye and sent pleading kitty eyes his way.

Kai stared at Catty and shook his head. ' Why do I even bother? ' Kai sighed and got up to pay the check.

Catty smiled and ran after Kai. " So..... ? " Catty looked pleadingly at her koi.

Kai looked at her and grinned, " If we do, then you owe me a nice anniversary gidt understood? " he whispered into Catty's ear.

Catty perked up and nodded, " OK! " Both walked back after paying the check and everyone headed for the festival grounds.

" Hey Catty!! " A young man about a year younger then Kai ran up beside Catty.

" Hey Spike is everything ready? " Catty asked Spike. Spike nodded and looked at the team.

" I'm guessing this is all we really have to do today? " Kitty asked, moving her goggles ontop of her head.

" Sure thing. " Catty said as Korimi walked up beside her.

" THANK YOU CATTY-SAN!!! " Kitty, Spike, and Kitsume said.

" What did you promise them Catty? " Korimi grinned.

" They day off if they perform good. "

Kai walked over to Catty. " And who was that group? "

Korimi and Catty looked at each other then grinned. " Our team. " Both said together.

Rei and Kai looked at Catty and Korimi like they were crazy. " Wha? " But it was too late cause Catty and Korimi ran up the steps and got ready to perform "Breathing" by Yellowcard. They performed the song and about 30 mins later the girls returned and clinged to their boyfriends.

The group seperated to look at what was going on throughout the festival. Rei and Korimi walked through the Cherry Blossom tree's and watched the peddles fall around them. Rei finally a spot and led Korimi to the isolated bench.

Both sat down and watched the peddles fall around them, then, they stared into each others eyes.

Gold met Sapphire and Sapphire met Gold.

Rei took a deep breath and saw a blossom falling a caught it, placing it in Korimi's hair. Korimi smiled then watched Rei as he moved down onto one knee and took another deep breath.

" Korimi, .... for the 3 years that I've known you, I've wondered why, of all the men in the world, you chose me to stay with, and that question always make me think about the great times we've had together even if your brother tried to get me away. " Ray laughed as Korimi chuckled.

Kai, Catty, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian watched from a distanced watching Rei make the proposal.

" Can't he just kiss her and be done with it ? " Ian whispered.

" SH!!!! " all the others hushed him as they listened.

" Korimi, I love you, and I want you to be beside me in the future as my friend, my wife, and the one I gave my heart to, " Rei watched Korimi's every move and decided he needed to do it now before anything tried to interupt, so he took her hand and got the the ring that had a sapphire stone in middle of it, surrounded by ruby, and slipped it onto her finger, " Korimi, Will you marry me? "

Everyone held their breathe as the last 4 words escaped from Rei's mouth.

Korimi could only stare. Stare at Rei and at the ring that he had placed on her finger. ' Oh My GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!! REI JUST PROPOSED!!!!!!!!! ' Korimi thought as tears started to build up in her eyes.

Korimi opened her mouth to speak but her voice was nothing but a sequek.

" Yes. " Korimi cough and nodded her head and she sat in front of Rei and threw her arms around him, kissing him and letting old tears fall.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and left the couple alone while they got ready to see the fire works. Kai carried Catty on his back as his kitten was barely staying awake. They all found a spot on a hill and sat there looking around for the tiger and pup as they would call her.

Kai sat Catty down next to him and Catty stared into Kai's eyes. " I'm glad he did that. "

" Yea, so I am I " Kai said as he kissed his kitten who eagerly responded by kissing him back and withdrawing.

Korimi and Rei walked up behind the group and sat down next Catty. Korimi cuddled against Rei and Rei brushing red and black locks out of her face.

Everyone stared at the sky as the light show began and 4 shooting stars flew throught the midnight blanket.

Couples got together and made their wishes on the stars that were ment for 4 special people.

Kai and Catty looked at each other and made thier wishes and so did Rei and Korimi.

' I wish that Catty and I can stay together no matter what comes in our way.'

' I wish that me and Kai will be together no matter what happens. '

' I wish that Korimi will be happy in our future years together. '

' I wish that nothing will come inbetween me and Rei, and that my parents and Sirius are watching now, cause I want them to know, I'm miss them and that I love my new husband-to-be'

The 4 stars sparkled brightly and shot down towards the earth then vanished.

Everyone watched the night sky and fell asleep in their lovers arms, as they watches the lights dance with the shimmering stars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catty: KUSO! Thats long......

Rei: I LOVE CATTY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! glomps

Catty: .;

Kai: Korimi I WANT TO READ THE OTHER ONE-SHOT!!!! SO WRITE IT AND POST IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
